Por siempre jamás
by Noir petit
Summary: Por la felicidad de su amada, Justin haria lo que fuera. Incluso si significa dejarla para que los dos rehagan sus vidas. JulietaxJustinxAlex


**Reportadose: **

Despues de ver la pelicula y la "saga vampirica" no pude evitar tener este tipo de pensamientos. Llamenme loca, pero creo que a Disney se le estan cruzando los cables y mandan muchos mensajes subliminales en la relación de Justin y Alex. O tal vez solo soy yo y mi afan de ver perversiones en todos lados xD. Mientras no se confirme, yo culpo a Disney.

* * *

**Deseos**

La noche era un infierno, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Hacía un calor poco común en Nueva York, provocando un sudor pegajoso que pedía a gritos una ducha fría por todo el cuerpo y poca ropa. Claro estaba, que la chica vampiro apenas y tenía la noción de que la sensación atmosférica había cambiado con la llegada de la primavera, por su condición de tener una temperatura de menos de 18°. Por supuesto, que el joven brujo que la acompañaba, vivía de esos insufribles cambios constantes de clima. O tal vez no hacía el calor que ella imaginaba, porque el chico no se había quitado el suéter de lana que llevaba, y se mantenía inmóvil sobre el banco del parque.

Tal vez ella sentía el calor de su propio infierno.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas, Julieta? Empiezas a marearme-Si, ese calor solo lo sentía ella y se estaba incrementando. Nueva York seguía tan tranquilo como podía lanzo una mirada desesperada a su acompañante. Justin había sido el culpable de ponerla en estado de frenesís y ahora le pedía que estuviera tranquila _porque lo estaba mareando_. Bufó internamente. Se atrevía el muy _vivo_.

Ambos mantenían la mirada el uno con el otro, sin dejarse ganar. Vaya que podían llegar a ser tercos.

Lo que una velada romantica como cualquier otra que siempre tenían en las noches se había vuelto el mismo purgatorio.

Era lo de cada viernes por la noche: una película en estreno con un bote de palomitas grandes y un refresco para compartir. Julieta se moría por esa nueva _parodia sobre vampiros_ (como ella llamaba a todo lo que los mortales produjeran sobre los de su especie) que se estrenaba y Justin no se lo iba a negar por ningún motivo, además, no debía ser tan malo si todo mundo iba a verla y comentaban en la escuela. El lugar estaba abarrotado de chicas y algunos en pareja. Todos suspiraban, los chicos empezaron a murmurar los diálogos de Edward a sus novias, y las que iban solas se empezaron a sentir identificadas con los sentimientos de Bella cuando la dejo en medio del bosque.

Justin y Julieta no pararon de reír toda la noche. Que si no brillaban, que si el sol no quema, que aparecía en las fotos, Julieta estaba asombrada de lo ingeniosa que había sido la escritora y sobre la nueva visión vampírica de estos tiempos modernos. Dio el comentario de que aunque fuera así, le gustaba esa visión del vampiro bueno y creyente. Él enamorado que no haría daño a su ser amado (ahí había aprovechado para darle a Justin un beso). Entre más risas, Justin estaba fascinado con el melodioso sonido de la risa de Julieta. Pero avanzada la película empezó a en verdad comprender la angustia de la heroína de la historia. _Él también estaba muriendo en cada segundo_.

Su novia era una vampiro de…bueno, ella nunca ha querido decir su edad, pero le calculaba más de mil años (¡Conoció a Galileo, por todos los cielos!) y eso no era lo que le preocupaba. De hecho, le agradaba que Julieta fuera de esa sabiduría recolectada en años, solo así podían tener conversaciones tan solidas y fascinantes. Ella era la chica que el necesitaba, divertida y lista; la chica ideal para un chico extraño, incluso para ser un brujo.

Tampoco le molestaba como a Bella que ella estuviera envejeciendo. Aunque eso era un punto discutible. Julieta ríe, llora, grita y estudia con sus dulces eternos diecisiete años. Él iba a pasar por primera vez a la universidad tan pronto acabara el verano que se venía. En unos tres años, ella se iría de su vida. Su familia siempre se iba después de un tiempo para no levantar sospechas y cumplir con las leyes del mundo mágico.

Se sentía un tonto. Estaba pensando en el futuro con ella ¿pero es que eso no lo hacen todos los jóvenes? Justin se dio cuenta desde el primer beso con Julieta que una vez envuelto con un vampiro no había marcha atrás. No habría otra.

También sabía que Julieta no pensaba en el futuro. De hecho, siempre se lamentaba que no saliera en las fotos, porque quería guardar cada momento y verlo siempre. Vivía al límite de los segundos, abrazando cada recuerdo que podía hacer. Emocionándose con el más simple de los detalles. El futuro le era un tema irrelevante. Monótono.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo? Has estado serio desde salimos del cine. Si quieres, ya no hablo de cómo creyeron que era una bruja y me persiguieron cuando fui de vacaciones a Salem- Justin lanzo una risa ahogada. Eso era algo irónico. La tomó de la mano y le dijo que debían hablar.

El trayecto hasta el parque fue silencioso. Julieta podía sentir que algo grave se venía encima. Tan grande como un impedimento.

Tomaron asiento sobre la banca y no se soltaron las manos. Ella preguntaba que sobre que quería hablarle, un poco atemorizada. ¿Y si con la película se había arrepentido de estar con ella? Tal vez creía que ella en un momento también le iba a pedir matrimonio. Era una idea descabellada, pero si se refería a Justin todo era posible, porque él siempre llevaba las cosas a lo más hilarante.

-Te amo, más de lo que debería amar a alguien a esta edad, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. Y te he dicho muchas veces que yo también te amo del mismo modo. No había chicos como tú cuando tenía...menos años que ahora-sonrió y Justin acompaño ese gesto. Pero enseguida sus facciones volvieron a endurecerse. Ese rostro tan serio no era propio de él.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre. Y cuando digo siempre, uso el término correcto de la definición.

Julieta se quedo helada. Él no podía estar hablándole sobre eso. Es decir, ¿le iba a pedir de verdad lo que creía?

-Conviérteme, Julieta.

-¡NO!-grito a todo pulmón, aterrorizada de la simple petición-¡No, no y no!

-¿Por qué _no_? ¿Tan desagradable es la idea estar conmigo para siempre?

-¡No, sabes que no!-Julieta acarició su rostro-. Es que yo no podría quitarte tu mortalidad… Eres tan bello así.

-¿Entonces es por eso que estás conmigo?-inquirió, alzando una ceja-. Soy el chico con pulso que podría estar contigo.

Julieta bufó ante ese comentario.

-No seas tonto. Sabes que no es eso. Justin, no sabes lo que me pides. Tu familia, tu magia. Si te convierto, no podrás ser el mago que tanto anhelas.

Justin se rió con acidez. Magia, que broma. Él ya sabía que no ganaría la competencia. Sería Alex quien se quedaría con los poderes. Max aunque fuera un buen brujo, no podría competir con la tenacidad de la chica Russo. Justin era más que consiente que no podría ganarle y sería otra humillación, porque ya lo habían experimentados.

-Te aseguro que yo no seré brujo-su tono acido no desapareció-. Mi familia… Los hijos siempre tienen que desprenderse de sus padres. Julieta, se lo que te estoy pidiendo. Tú te irás y no podremos estar juntos.

-Volveré a verte, lo juro.

-Tu sentido del tiempo no el mismo que el mío. Volverás cuando tenga unos cuarenta años.

Ella se mordió el labio levemente, sabía que era cierto.

-Y me casare. Sin amar a la persona que fue elegida para mí.

Ella levanto sus ojos oscuros y le vio directamente. Había algo que Justin estaba pasando por alto. Julieta se sabía querida y deseada por él. No dudaba en sus palabras de amor y ese enorme sacrificio que le estaba pidiendo. Pero también sabía, que no era la más querida.

-¿Y Alex?

La mirada de Justin se ensombreció-También te lo pido por Alex.

-Ella es a la que más amas.

-Pero no es la indicada. No es para mí. Tú lo eres.

De ahí en fuera, Julieta se había dedicado a dar vueltas a los alrededores del banco donde habían compartido asiento. Habían pasado una hora en silencio y el tiempo de regresar a casa estaba llegando. Justin se paro y tomo a Julieta por los hombros, haciéndola ver directamente. Estaba harto de que no le respondiera, de sentirse tan impotente ante ella. De sentir que el destino de ser feliz solo recayera en sus manos.

-Dime un buen motivo por el que no quieras.

Julieta vacilo y no encontró nada. Nunca se le había ocurrido convertir a Justin en vampiro. Solo sentía una enorme sed de sentir su sangre en su garganta, romper con sus colmillos su piel, beber de su yugular y darse un festín de él. Claro, que eso Justin no lo sabía. Pero en ningún momento había pasado la idea de que Justin quisiera ser un vampiro y no era propio de ella tener esa clase de pensamientos.

Justin tenía razón. Julieta había amado a alguien en el pasado, pero no era para ella, por más que lo amara. No podía darse el lujo de perder otro ser amado.

-Lo hare-tomo sus manos-. Te convertiré en mi compañero. En un eterno caminante nocturno.

Justin la abrazo, rebosante de felicidad. Estarían juntos por siempre.

-Y bien…-balbuceó- ¿Cómo debo poner mi cuello?

-No será hoy-dijo, riéndose. Volvía a ser el chico tímido de siempre-. Tienes cosas que hacer primero. Muchas cosas que hacer, y no me refiero a solo terminar la escuela.

Justin asintió. Primero hablaría con Alex. Su amada hermana… Su amada en total.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Reviews?

**G**o**TH**ic&**L**o**L**i**T**a


End file.
